Adventures of The New Generation
by Hermione Starise
Summary: The children of Ron and Hermione have often wondered about their famour uncle Harry Potter, who moved to New Zealand to be out of the limelight. What happens when Harry decided to send his children to Hogwarts? How will the Weasleys and their cousins reac


Chapter One- Lot's Of Cousins! * Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. *  
  
Briony Weasley sighed inwardly. Her parents had been forced to rush off to work leaving her in charge of making sure her younger sibling got onto the train. Hermione and Ron Weasley had of course driven their children to the platform but they were already late for some meeting or another and so had to leave her with the unfortunate task of making sure that her brother was safely on board the Hogwarts express.  
  
"Cheer up Bri, they would have stayed if they could," Her brother said, grinning.  
  
"Yes they would have. Never mind that now though, I'll help you up with your case." She said, looking up to Harry, who although being a year younger than his sister was much taller. He had inherited his father's tallness, with his mother's brown hair and eyes. He was a handsome boy and Briony knew he was an abject of desire for many a girl in his year.  
  
"Laurie seemed despondent this morning." Harry mused when they were settled in a carriage.  
  
"So would you if your big brother and sister were leaving you again. She can't wait till she can come with us." Briony said.  
  
"Well she's only got another year to go." Harry said. He was named for their famous godfather who they had yet to meet- Harry Potter. He and their Aunt Ginny had gone off to live in New Zealand, where the wizarding community was only small and his fame not so wide spread. He hadn't wanted his children growing up in the limelight as Harry Potter's children.  
  
"A year is an awfully long time if you're stuck at home with no challenges." She replied.  
  
"Yeah but Laurie always finds something to do, some small adventure to have. in fact I bet within the week she'll be in the Daily Prophet- Child Adventurer Follows In Parents Footsteps- Laurina Weasley saves the day!" He joked.  
  
Briony laughed. Her younger sister, Laurina was adventurous and discontent when she wasn't off on some exploration or another. Briony herself had been and still was very much like that but she had soon realised that while her parents had been involved in adventures and life threatening situations at Hogwarts- things weren't going to be like that for her.  
  
Harry on the other hand was a lot more level headed. While all three children had inherited their mother's extreme intelligence only Harry had inherited her equanimity. He was calm under pressure and never wavered. Infantly steadier than Briony, who was uncertain of what she wanted, or how to get it.  
  
*  
  
"I can't believe your finally going! You'll love it!" Ginny Potter said to her three children.  
  
Her husband Harry Potter stood bye with the infant Lily in his arms, "And remember there will be a lot of people who will link you to me. And indeed your hair," He said indicating to the flame red locks of the twins, "Will connect you to I don't know how many Weasley children. So prepare to be objects of interest."  
  
The Potter children, all with dazzling green eyes nodded. The eldest, tall and lanky James said, "We'll remember."  
  
Alexandra, short and skinny with flame red hair to her shoulders flung her arms around her father in an attempt to hug both him and Lily at the same time. Her twin, Jack, who would have been identical to his sister were it not that his hair was shorter and had the womanly qualities that Alex was beginning to show, drew his sister back saying, "Let them breath!"  
  
Harry chuckled, "Hogwarts won't be too different from your school in New Zealand, only bigger."  
  
"Oh Harry! Hogwarts will be nothing like Kingsbridge, for a start it's older, had different teachers, more traditions then there's the houses.." Ginny protested.  
  
"Kingsbridge or not, you'll love it," Harry said. His wife nodded in agreement.  
  
And so tearful goodbyes were said and good look wished. The three young Potter's boarded the Hogwarts express for the first time and set off the adventure that Hogwarts life held.  
  
*  
  
"I wondered where you two were!" Lucinda Lavanne said as she burst in.  
  
"Hi Lucy," Briony said smiling at her best friend.  
  
"Really Bri! We thought we'd never find you," David Weasley (Percy's youngest) her cousin other best friend said as he too entered the carriage, "Hi Harry."  
  
"Hi. I'm off to find Luke and Simon. Cy'a," Harry said before exiting the carriage.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"So we've all been made prefects." Briony said after he had left. "My father had never had a bigger surprise!" David chuckled.  
  
"I don't particularly want to go down to the Prefect's carriage, do you?" Lucy asked. She was a pretty girl, tall and slender with earlobe length brown blonde hair. She had a honey coloured complexion and hazel eyes.  
  
"No, we'll have to share it with the Slytherin Prefects. If I have to shut that odious pig Malfoy up again I don't think he'll get free with just a broken nose!" David grimaced. He was tall, with the Weasley hair and stormy grey eyes.  
  
"I'm glad to be back at school, I hate being away from the Wizarding world," said Lucy, whose parents were muggles.  
  
"Yeah only we have to battle against the OWLs this year!" David groaned.  
  
"Oh lighten up; I'm sure they won't be that bad!" Briony reasoned.  
  
"It's in you blood to say that! Not only are you the daughter of the cleverest witch Hogwarts has ever seen; but you are following in her footsteps!"  
  
Briony went red as Lucy and David laughed. "You're too kind," she said dryly.  
  
*  
  
"Potter, Alexandra to join third year," The slightly nervous looking Professor Longbottom called out.  
  
It was as James had expected, mutters went around the hall as Alex's name was read out and people strived to get a look at her. Particularly those with the trade mark red hair (amazingly the same tint as his mothers) of the Weasleys.  
  
An unsure cheer came when Alex was sorted into Gryffindor; it seemed none knew what to make of her.  
  
"Potter, Jack to join third year." Jack too was sorted into Gryffindor.  
  
James felt slightly sick. What if he was the only one not to be sorted into Gryffindor, his parents house and now his siblings house?  
  
"Potter, James to join fifth year!"  
  
He walked up to the stool and put the hat on.  
  
"Aha! The eldest Potter, long have I awaited the chance to sort you! Of course it's obvious where you should go" The hat said to him, "GRYFFINDOR!" He took the hat off feeling relieved and walked over to the Gryffindor table (which seemed to be half full of red haired children) and sat opposite his siblings and next to what he presumed to be one of his cousins. She was small and slight with flawless ivory skin. Her hair fell in coppery ringlets and her eyes were a startling sapphire blue.  
  
She looked at him with a mixture of curiosity and awe. As did many others on the table, but this girl gaze was the most questioning, the most intrigued.  
  
He sat in uncomfortable silence until the last person had been sorted (Zincs, Morris put into Slytherin), the headmistress spoken and the feast started. At which point the girl introduced herself.  
  
"Briony Weasley," She said holding out her hand to shake.  
  
"James Potter," He replied, "So you're one of my cousins."  
  
"It appears so ands you can see you have a lot." She said indicating behind her to the chattering table.  
  
"Why are you here? I thought you all lived in New Zealand." The boy next to Briony asked.  
  
"My father decided we should come to his old school." Alex answered for him.  
  
"About time too." The boy said, "I'm David Weasley another of your cousins, and this, is Lucy, refreshingly, not a Weasley!" He said indicating to the girl sitting next to him.  
  
"That's Mira talking to your sister; I don't now who that other girl is, she isn't a Weasley. Mark, Luke, and my brother Harry talking to your bother. The other boy's Simon, another non-Weasley." Briony said pointing out faces.  
  
"Harry's named for your father." David interrupted.  
  
"Our Parents were his best friends." Briony explained.  
  
"Oh so your Ron and Hermione's daughter, we've heard a lot about them." James said.  
  
"My sister's the head girl, that's Bella at the head of the table," David said, "Clara and Tim, my other siblings have left."  
  
"I don't know how I'll remember all these names!" James said slightly bewildered.  
  
"Oh you'll get used to it. I know I did." Lucy said. "And that's not the half of it. There's Briony, David, Harry, Mark, Bella, Coral and Daniel, Luke and the twins Odette and Odile here at Hogwarts. Then there's Christy, Helen, Tim, Arthur, Ben, Clara and Christy who have left. And there Molly, Penny and Rosa still to come, who have I left out?"  
  
"Laurie," David said, "Briony's sister, who is coming next year."  
  
"I'll write them all down for you." Briony said sympathetically obviously noticing the befuddled look on his face.  
  
"The only ones you have to know for the minute are the ones here. Mark, Luke, Harry and Bella we've pointed out. No prizes for guessing which two are the twins," David said pointing towards identical twin girls, "But don't bother trying to tell Odette from Odlie, it's impossible! And sitting over there are Coral and Daniel."  
  
"Sorry David but you've just managed to confuse me even more!" James said.  
  
"Never mind that, tell us some more about my mysterious godparent, Harry, Laurie and me are just dieing to know what he's like!" Briony said.  
  
James laughed; he could tell this was going to be an interesting year.  
  
AN- So many names! I spent hours thinking up names! (Slight exaggeration!) I didn't want to use the same one twice and as all the present Weasley boys seem to have plain English names I wanted it to be the same for the new ones! The only Weasleys that'll be in the Story much are Briony and her siblings (children of Ron and Hermione) and David, perhaps a bit of Jack. Of course the Potter children will be in a lot. So how do you like it so far, please review!! 


End file.
